Many computing applications such as computer games, multimedia applications, or the like use controls to allow users to manipulate game characters or other aspects of an application. Typically, such controls are input using, for example, controllers, remotes, keyboards, mice, or the like. Unfortunately, such controls can be difficult to learn, thus creating a barrier between a user and such games and applications. Furthermore, the user actions required for operating such controls may be different than the actions that a user may take to realistically interact with virtual or real environments displayed in a game or other application.
For example, buttons of a handheld controller may be used to cause a game character or an avatar to navigate or to change perspectives in a three-dimensional (3D) virtual environment. In this example, the use of buttons on the handheld controller to interact with the virtual environment is physically different than the realistic movements a person may preferably normally use to interact with a like real environment. For example, rather than pushing a controller button to move a game character forward in a virtual environment, it may be preferable for a user to make a walking motion to effect forward movement of the game character in the virtual environment.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for allowing a user to interact within a display environment by use of intuitive, natural movements or gestures.